Dragged by the Ear
by Yaku-R
Summary: Oz had problems like any teenager, however he thought that his biggest one was the lack of a, really needed, partner in his institute. He's about to change his mind when a mischievous girl decides to have fun by watching a relationship grow between Oz and the biggest delinquent of the institute. It may seem like he's being dragged by the ear, but it turns to be quite the opposite.


Hey Yaku-R here... this is not the first story I make... However it is the first I publish *snickers shyly*... I guess I was just lazy... Aside from the fact that some of my stories are original stories and not just fanfics... Anyway...

The story, as you read in the summary (though when I'm writing this I haven't write it) the story is focused on Oz and Alice from Pandora. I really like the couple, and some days ago I bought Pandora manga and Dvd so I decided to continue with this story because I already had the idea in mind about a year ago...

I'm blabbering too much about myself... *coughs* Well... the story may get... "hot" in the next chapters... but not enough to be M classification of course. If you see an error please tell me so I that next time I have less errors...

This is like the... "short" introduction to the story and Oz's problems that he may get to like at the end...

**Declaimer**: Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki, I just wanted to make a story with its characters xD.

Normal text is description or characters words. It may get to be characters thought only if its in their POV

What is between** ' ' **and in _italics_ are character thoughts.

* * *

Dourum Institute (D.I.), a private Institute filled with all kinds of people, from quiet and reserved to energetic and noisy, even rare and eccentric people could be spotted there. However, not anyone could enter the school, only those that could fit into one of the two categories in the school could enter, and finding those type of people was extremely rare. That's why it was a school organized by the global group "World Wide Contract Order", an association formed by leaders of multiple nations, which decided to make the Institute International, bringing students from all over the world.

The two categories were "Contractor" and "Chain"; Chains were human beings that had supernatural powers, and, without a restriction link, could morph into strange creatures that could, honestly, creep a normal person in a matter of seconds. On the other side were the Contractors; human beings that had the link factor in their blood. These let them restrict Chain's powers, use a fraction of them and resist the pressure of a Contract with a Chain.

The school's purpose is to teach the students in it how to use their powers in an appropriate way, it also pairs the students with someone of their opposite category and gives them, at the end of all the school, the opportunity to get a good job that only Contractors and Chains can do. Usually, students pair up with who will be their partner for the rest of their school years, in the second semester of high school.

The story starts with Oz Vessalius, a 15-year-old boy that has been in Dourum all junior high school and almost a semester of high school itself, but doesn't have an idea with who he wants to get paired with in the second semester. He gets along with a lot of people in school and is even friend of some teachers… but the restriction link gen he has in his blood, has a rare rate of link frequency with chains, so he can't be paired with just anyone.

But things may get to change by a simple teasing from a certain popular girl…

* * *

Dim light entered through the beige curtains hanging in one of the multiple rooms found in the D.I. dorms. The previously shadowed room was now lit by the sun rays and a groggy hand tried to maintain its owner from being illuminated on the face by putting a barrier between them and it: the sheets from the bed.

Still the light could easily pass through the sheets, finally making the lazy teen under them sit up with a mortified face. –Ugh… Why do the curtains make the sun pass so easily? I wanted my nap to last longer- the young teen yawned and looked at the clock at his side, widening his eyes when he looked at the hour. –Damn! I'll probably miss the breakfast if I don't hurry up... But I can't go for it in pajamas...- he said while looking at his body covered by silky clothes: the shorts were knee length and of a dark red color, with light yellow lines dividing it into square sections. On the upper part of his body was a night shirt with the same texture and colors, but with the lines in a diagonal, and not vertical/horizontal way, it had 5 golden buttons, two untied, and short sleeves.

-I guess I'll have to dress quickly, Elliot will be angry if he doesn't sees me and Gil will probably get worried…- the blonde lad said while standing up with a yawn, and walking to his dresser.

You see, at Dourum Institute the students have the ability to select their clothes as they want them, so long as they respect the image of the school and it doesn't break the moral restrictions aka, going naked or half-naked to classes, it's okay.

Oz decided to go for a crystal green dress shirt with silver buttons at the chest and wrists, over it, a white coat with golden green lines that came from the shoulders to the folds at the wrists, where the lines became thicker. The lines were also in the fabric where the buttons, and the place where the buttons are fastened, are, extending all the way down till the edge of the coat. He also put white dressing pants with a thin, dark green belt and black boots.

While running to the dinner hall he tried to comb his hair with his fingers, finally deciding to simply shake the head to make 'destiny do its job'. After descending several stairs and almost bumping with several guys, he finally made it to the dinner hall where some students were still breakfasting. He smiled with several pants when he found Elliot, Gil, Leo and Ada sitting on a table near a corner of the hall, chuckling when he saw Gil and Elliot argue fervently.

The room was really big, it had a cafeteria filled with homemade food and some junk food that was on sale. The students would get 3 plates of the variety of homemade food free, but if they wanted junk food, they would need to pay. Around 3 meters away from the cafeteria there were multiple elegant wood benches aligned in 6 columns with 5 rows each column. There were 3 ivory white chandeliers hanging from the roof and the walls had a golden Khaki color with designs of a Persian green. There was only one big window in all the room, which let light pass and the panorama of a large field, with flowers and grass, accompanied by the ocean some miles down the hill, be seen.

-Hey guys! Good thing I arrived while you were still here hehe- Oz scratched his left cheek with a grin while Elliot looked at him with a scowl. –Vessalius, why are you so late?! We had to save you some food because the breakfast was taken away around 10 minutes ago-, -Well… I overslept again- Oz gave a shy chuckle which only made Elliot angrier. –Honestly! If you keep doing that you'll have to get your own breakfast- he rubbed his face in a stressed manner but then sighed. –Oh well, enjoy yourself dork- he smiled while passing a plate with bread, eggs and fruit to Oz.

-Don't mind if I do!- Oz smiled while taking the plate and sitting next to Gil. –Good morning Oz, it's not to bother but you need to take more care of your waking hour- Gil said directing a worried smile to Oz. –Bood Morbing Bil *gulp* I'll try, but it's quite difficult… after all I'm kind of lazy- Oz gave an apologetic smile then directed his attention to Leo and Ada. –Good Morning to you two too-, -Good Morning brother-, -Good morning Oz-.

The group of friends started talking, arguing and joking around, with only Oz noticing the ruckus that was happening at the other side of the room, where a young lady with long dark brown hair was arguing with the kitchen lady. –What the hell do you mean by 'there's no meat!?-, -What you heard; that there's no meat dumb girl-,-What?! How the fuck do you expect students to continue with their lives with no meat? Honestly, my sister made me come here to eat so I would stop being so antisocial- the girl quoted the word with two of her fingers –but this is ridiculous!- the girl stomped one of her feet multiple times on the table to the point it began braking.

Oz could only blink his eyes and smile inwardly because of the scene. Alice Baskerville, better known in school as Blood Stained Rabbit was the most problematic student of all Institute. She was known for being aggressive, cold, lazy, gluttonous, short-tempered, loud spoken but most of all, ridiculously strong. She was the Chain with the highest probability of entering into the Abyss category (highest) even before graduating, but she didn't give a damn about almost anything regarding school. She could be found anywhere in the campus eating or sleeping, except on the classrooms themselves. Still, every student in the school knew about her and didn't forget the fact that if you messed with her, you would probably have your funeral appointed for the next few days.

-Sister! Keep causing troubles and I'll have to give you a hard punishment or call Sharon-sensei- a white version of Alice appeared and gripped Alice's shoulder in a gentle manner that still showed aggressiveness. –What!? First you bring me here and now this!? Man you suck- Alice pouted but still went off the table and walked to her table, where she 'slumped' and began eating eggs angrily. –Sorry for the trouble, you know how she is- the white-haired girl shrugged and smiled, walking to the same table.

Abyss Baskerville, the twin sister of Alice better known as the Intention of the Abyss. She was a very special character in that school, since she was nor a Chain, nor a Contractor, yet had the power of both and neither at the same time; she had strange supernatural powers but couldn't link with a Contractor and she could link with a Chain but couldn't use their powers. Also she had the ability to create Chains (under proper conditions) and manage already contracted chains… She was like a treasure in the school.

Unlike her sister she was calm, nice and gentle, however she had what could be called mood swings, where she would suddenly get agitated and angry, or sour and cruel, or even become a crybaby in a matter of seconds. Still, even when in personality she was opposite of Alice, she still did what she wanted and if she wasn't in the mood for going to school, she wouldn't go. Also, meddling in her affairs was an immediate no, since even without using physical strength, she could make people crumble with just her words.

Oz kept looking at the two sisters with a smile until Abyss looked at him and smirked a mischievous smirk. This scared Oz since he knew that Abyss was also known for liking to play with people affairs in a mischievous way, and if Oz was her target… It would be bad for him.

He immediately looked anywhere except the table where the "Twin Treasures" were sitting and continued eating nervously. –So what do you think Oz? I'm right, right? - Gil gave him a broad smile and Oz stood there, not knowing what to answer. –Sorry, I didn't hear correctly- Oz scratched his hind-head apologized to Gil. –Vessalius! You're really making me want to call you a spaz- Elliot growled.

And so while the friends continued arguing, at the other side of the room a white-haired girl with lavender eyes smirked amused. _'This may get things interesting… I don't think Alice notices that much what's around her, but that boy knows who to target. Well… It's decided… I'll make that boy Alice's partner… even if I have to give away one of my sister's weaknesses. Better start now than later'_. The girl nodded and continued eating, with her sister grumbling at her left side.

-Hey, our first class is going to start already so we're leaving. Take care of your idiotic friend Gil. By the way Oz, you carry our plates because you were late, see you.- Elliot smirked while taking his navy blue coat and leaving the table. –Put attention Oz-san, or else you'll finish in quite a predicament- Leo chuckled and waved goodbye too, following Elliot. –Umm… I'm in the same class as them. Have a nice day brother, Gil. - Ada bowed and followed Elliot and Leo.

-What!? Why do I have to-! Urghh… I'll choke Elliot one of these days… Anyway, Gil, I'm preoccupied… If Ada likes Elliot? What will I do?! I can handle her liking you, because you're like a brother to me, but Elliot?!- Oz exaggerated his seriousness and anxiety to fluster Gil. –W-what!? W-why would you bring that topic to the conversation? - Gil stuttered nervously until Oz chuckled. –I was just joking don't worry-, -*Sigh*, One of these days you'll kill me and not Elliot Oz. Anyways, I have classes, and being my last semester I can't miss anything. See you on the Contractors' class. Don't worry I'll take my plate- Gil stood up, put on his black hat, grabbed the plate and left with a small smile to the classrooms of last-semester students, of course after leaving his plate on the pile of dirty dishes..

-I guess I'll have to hurry up too, if not I'm going to miss History Class with Break-sensei- Break's chuckling image appeared in Oz's mind and made him shiver. He shook his head and finished devouring his breakfast in just seconds. He stood up, grabbed Ada's, Leo's, Elliot's and his plate and began walking carefully to the stock of dirty dishes. The top plate was about to fall mid-way until a small hand caught it.

-Hey thanks! You sav- Oz interrupted himself when he saw the famous 'Intention of the Abyss' standing at his side with the plate on her hand and a smirk on her face. –You're welcome boy. But this plate just gave me the opportunity to talk to you, so I should thank the plate I guess- the girl leaned on the expensive furniture sustaining the piles of dirty dishes and played with the plate.

-Umm… He he… And why does a treasure of the Institute wants to talk to me? I don't remember doing something interesting these last days- Oz gulped but tried to act calm. –Hmm… Nothing? Shall I give you a list? - Abyss left the plate on its place and got close to Oz, making the boy nervous.

-Well… there's the fact that you're my dear Jack's little brother, you're one of the, may a say rare to find, Contractors without an idea of who will be their Chain partner and last but not least, I've noticed the fact that you've been staring at my sister many times and for long periods of time… just to clarify. That's why I assume you are infatuated.- Abyss had a nonchalantly look on her face while her eyes were glimmering with mischief.

-W-what?! I-I-? S-She… Y-You… U-uh… I really have nothing to say- Oz sighed with his cheeks acquiring a blush and looked at the floor in a shy manner. –Don't worry boy, it may not look like it but my sister is popular among boys. After all she's pretty and strong, and once you know her well, she's like a real rabbit; cute and little- .-Are… you going to kill me or something now that you know? I heard you do that- Oz stood with his chest puffed waiting for the torture… that never came.

-Do you think I'm really that cruel? - Abyss waited for the answer patiently, just giving him a flashy smile. –Well… I-, -I was just joking… I'm aware that I'm really cruel with those who I hate. However you caught my attention because you looked always at Alice's face and smile, not her tights, bosom or butt- Abyss made a face filled with disgust but then she suddenly recovered her smile. –So I decided I will help you in getting her to like you… maybe even love you- she patted his head while he had a poker face. Then let his jaw hang, looking utterly shocked by the strange news.

-W-W-WHAT!? B-but S-she and I-I and y-you!-, -Wow, you get shy quickly… Don't worry I'll make it so that you have Alice on the palm of your hand even with that personality… However, if you make something bad… I'll have to be worse than you okay? - Abyss glare petrified Oz and he nodded quickly.

-Okay, today the teachers will assign us to work in couples, I'll make Alice be in the classroom, and make you be her partner. That's when you'll do the technique that always works for having her purr like a kitten okay?- Abyss smirked and winked at Oz, who, even though was as red as a tomato and looking at the floor, was intently hearing what Abyss was saying. –What technique?-, -Come close boy, because I don't want the wrong person to know this- Abyss made a sign for him to come close and so he obeyed.

-Rub her ear- Abyss whispered on Oz ear in a suggestive manner and he blushed even harder. –W-what?!-, -You heard me… That's her weak point… like if it was the weak part of a wall. You break that wall that separates you from her by doing it… It's really effective. She may even kiss you if you rub correctly.- Abyss snickered imagining Alice with bunny ears and tail hugging a tomato Oz.

-Well, see you boy. I've got work to do, so you better not screw your own part of the job okay?- Abyss waved and returned to her table, where her twin sister was still eating with a frown. She interrogated the lavender eyed girl, who just shrugged her off with a simple lie.

_'In what did I get myself into!?'_ Oz thought as he walked to his locker with a depressed aura. _'Well… I hope things result well'_ just then, an image of Alice and him happily hugging appeared in his mind, making him smile. _'Well… if it does works…. It will be worth all the trouble'_.

* * *

I'm not asking for reviews but send me your thoughts if you want... so that the story continues smoothly xD. Also if you want a description or a reason of why I made or named something as it is in the story, you can ask me and I'll answer on the next chapter ^_^

See you later... In the next chapter obviously...

Yaku-R~


End file.
